


1 PM

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentioned Matt and Nick Jackson, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Based on the AEW Dynamite Segment and the ever helpful fic prompt from Adam Page's tweet near the end of the show.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1 PM

Adam stared in the bathroom mirror considering his options. He knew the camera was set up for their bit on Dynamite, but it made his thoughts go elsewhere. Does he tell Kenny the dirty thoughts that have been flowing through his head? If he did tell him would he freak out or play along? He had to admit that he had been slightly turned on since all those images flashed through his mind. The idea of someone watching, listening, Adam ran a hand through his hair, why was it so fucking hot all the sudden. He was brought out of his thoughts by the click of the door. Kenny walked in humming to himself as he dropped his bag just inside the door. Adam reached out and grabbed Kenny's shirt hauling him into the bathroom.

"Adam, what the..."

Adam silenced him with a finger over his lips. Kenny shot him a confused stare. Adam pulled his finger away as he whispered, "Kenny..."

"What the hell is going on?" Kenny whispered back utterly confused.

Adam bit his lip, still unsure how to proceed.

Kenny had seen a look similar to that before. He can't say it was a bad thing that happened after that. "What Adam?"

Adam took a breath before he spoke softly, "There's a camera in the other room."

"Well no shit" Kenny moved to leave the bathroom and Adam stopped him.

"I had this thought, well thoughts."

"Dare I ask?" Kenny arched a knowing eyebrow wondering if he should make Adam tell him or spoil his obvious excitement.

"I, um, kinda like the idea of us possibly being caught on camera. I mean it's at like the perfect angle." Heat slowly crept up his neck, "You can see that whole big couch no matter where we are."

"Uh huh... go on."

"What if it turned on and we never knew? You know like they were gonna test it." Adam was getting more turned on by the moment.

Kenny moved against Adam feeling his obvious arousal. "I never knew there was a little exhibitionist in there. Such a dirty idea..." He ran his hand along the front of Adam's jeans their lips mere inches apart. "Want me to fuck you in front of that camera? Or maybe show them how pretty you are sucking my cock?"

Adam groaned, "I...." Kenny's lips found their way to his neck, "shit." He could barely think straight. Adam's only response was to push back against Kenny, moving them out of the bathroom.

Kenny grinned mischievously as Adam shoved him onto the right side of the large sectional. Adam crawled on top of Kenny, attacking his lips and he pushed him into his back. Kenny couldn’t deny that the idea had turned him on too. So he was going to make a show of it even though that camera would never be on. He moaned into Adam’s mouth, grabbing his hair as their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance. Adam broke the kiss to attack the side of Kenny’s neck.

“Adam.” Kenny moaned his name as he looked straight at the camera pointed at them.

Kenny’s hand traveled down to tug at Adam’s t-shirt. Adam nearly growled, not wanting to leave Kenny’s neck. He pulled away reluctantly, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He grabbed at Kenny’s, “Yours too.”

Kenny sat up enough to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Before he could lay back down Adam pushed him back, focusing again on the spot on Kenny’s neck, making him moan, Adam’s rough hand moved up Kenny’s side, flicking his nipple. Kenny moaned again, grinding up against Adam, needing more attention.

Adam moved away from his neck and looked down at Kenny with a smirk. “This turned you on just as much as it has me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kenny’s hands trailed along Adam’s chest, “So are you gonna give them a show? Gonna put that pretty mouth on my cock?”

Adam licked his lips, “Have I ever told you how much I fucking love your dirty mouth? No one would believe me if I told them you talked like that.”

Kenny grinned, “I’m full of surprises.” He reached up grabbing a handful of Adam’s blond locks, while the other hand pushed at his shoulder, “Get down there and suck it.”

Adam slid down Kenny’s body, unzipping his shorts. Kenny lifted his hips sliding them and his underwear off. Once discarded, Adam stared hungrily at Kenny’s cock glistening at the tip. It jumped slightly under Adam’s intense gaze. Adam dipped his head starting at the base and slowly licking his way up to the top.

“Look at the camera while you lick it. Show them how much you love that shit.”

“Fuck Kenny. You’re so filthy sometimes.”

Kenny smirked, “You fucking love it. Now show them.”

Adam couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out from Kenny’s words. He dipped his head, eyes on the camera as his tongue trailed Kenny’s cock base to tip. He sucked the head into his mouth, teasing Kenny before sliding his tongue back down again.

“Shit, damn tease.” Kenny leaned up on his elbows to get a better view as Adam worked his way back up again. “You look so hungry for it.”

Adam got to the tip again, taking it into his mouth sucking softly. Kenny’s head fell back with a moan, “That’s it.”

Adam took him into his mouth painstakingly slow, savoring the feel. Kenny couldn’t help himself, losing himself in the fantasy. He looked over to the camera as if someone was actually watching.

“So pretty isn’t he? My cock in his mouth…”

Adam picked up speed a little sucking harder.

“Fuck. That’s it. Love them watching you suck it don’t you.”

Adam pulled off with a gasp, “Yes.” The word came out in a hiss.

Kenny sat up further, palming Adam through his tight jeans. “Why don’t you show them how hard you are? I can feel it throbbing through these jeans.” Adam arched against Kenny’s hand groaning.

“Come on, its way too late to be shy now.” Kenny pulled away and sat back against the sectional, lazily stroking himself.

Adam got to his feet, unbuckling his belt working his jeans and underwear off.

“Mmm look at the big cock, so ready, just twitching with excitement. Stroke it for me. Give them a little show Adam.”

Adam could have blushed, but he was way too hot for anything right now to care. He sat on the couch slumping down, moaning as the first stroke gave him some needed relief. Kenny got up to get the lube from his other bag nearby. He turned around as he heard a loud moan leave Adam’s lips.

“That’s it, look at you fucking your own hand. Kenny returned to the couch kneeling beside Adam, he leaned in, his lust filled voice in Adam’s ear. “Tell me what you want Adam. What do you need?”

“I need you Kenny.” Adam’s voice was low.

“I don’t think they could hear you.”

“Bastard.”

“Come on now Adam, you were the one hot for this.” He bit at Adam’s earlobe, “Tell them.”

Adam groaned, “Fuck me Kenny, please.”

“Ooh begging, that wasn’t expected.” Kenny popped the cap on the lube and spread some on his fingers. He pulled Adam’s legs wider apart, teasing his hole with a slick finger.

“Shit.” The word came out in a whine as he shifted, trying to get more of it.

Kenny slipped his fingertip in making Adam whimper, “More.”

He pushed the finger deeper, finding the spot, nearly making Adam lose his grip on his cock. Kenny pulled back and gently added another finger stretching him more. Adam’s strokes sped up, moans pouring from his lips.

“You better slow down. You don’t want this show to end yet do you?”

“No.” Adam took a breath and focused on Kenny’s face.

“I know. You want them to watch me fucking the come right out of you, don’t you?” Kenny accentuated the question with a third finger, stretching Adam even more. Adam shivered, clenching around Kenny’s fingers.

“Please Kenny, god I fucking need it.”

“Listen to you, So hot like this.” Kenny leaned closer whispering against Adam’s neck, “Maybe next time we should actually film this.”

At that thought Adam lost all coherent thought, whimpering and pushing against Kenny’s hand. Kenny’s laugh was husky and dark as he pulled away, gently inching his fingers out.

“Lean over that side of the couch.” Kenny grabbed the lube again as Adam moved to his knees bracing himself against the left side of the couch. He poured some into his hand and dropped the bottle to the floor. He smoothed the lube over his cock, “I am aching to get in that ass Adam. It looks so good waiting for me.” Kenny moved closer, giving Adam’s ass a slap with his free hand. “So beautifully shaped, perfect for fucking…”

“So fucking do it already.” Adam was getting impatient; if he had to wait any longer he was just going to get himself off.

Kenny laughed as he grabbed Adam’s hips pulling him back against his cock. Adam shamelessly pushed back against him, nearly desperate for it. Kenny pulled back again grabbing his cock, tip teasing Adam’s hole.

“Please.” Adam was back to begging again and it made Kenny’s cock jump.

“Now remember to give them a show Adam, although I don’t think that will be a problem for you at this point.” Kenny smirked as he thrust deep with one smooth movement.

“Holy Shit!” The thrust making Adam tip the nearby lamp onto its side and he tried to grip the back of the sectional again.

Kenny laughed darkly as he started moving, “This is what you wanted right? Me fucking the shit out of you for that camera to see.”

“Yes, yes, fuck.” Adam’s head dropped between his arms as he pushed back meeting Kenny’s thrusts. “So good.”

Kenny’s grip tightened on Adam’s hips as his speed picked up. “Look back at that camera; let them see your face and how much you love this.”

Adam turned his head toward the camera, shaking his sweat covered locks out of his face. He moaned even louder then, his body in overdrive. His hand came down to wrap around his leaking cock.

“That’s it, stroke it. Let me fuck that come right out of you.” Kenny changed his angle a bit to thrust hard right into Adam’s spot. Two more thrusts and Adam unraveled, Kenny’s name followed by a litany of curses and he shot into his hand and on the couch below.

“So hot Adam, such a pretty show.” Kenny’s pace was steady even though he was getting close.

“Mmm come on Kenny, you gonna come in my ass?” It was Adam’s turn to lead the show. “Let them know how good my ass feels.”

“Fuck, it’s so tight Adam, I could fuck it all day.” Kenny moaned the reply.

“Mmm yeah that thick cock feels so good.” Adam pushed back meeting Kenny’s thrusts, “Come in it baby, I wanna feel it.”

Kenny reached up to Adam’s shoulder, fingertips digging in as he quickly lost control shooting hard, burying his face in Adam’s back. He stayed there for a minute breathing hard before he gently slid out. Kenny moved back a bit collapsing on the couch behind him.

“Shit that was hot.” Adam said getting up, his knees a bit wobbly.

Kenny smiled laughing softly, “It was and by the way I’m not the only one with a dirty mouth, or mind for that matter. You’ve loosened up a bit since we’ve been together.”

“In more ways than one,” Adam replied as he walked to the bathroom to retrieve a rag.

“Asshole.”

“Exactly.” Adam replied with a laugh as he emerged cleaning himself off and tossing another rag at Kenny.

Kenny caught it and started cleaning himself up. “What time is it?”

Adam retrieved his phone and unlocked it. “Shit its 2:10, we gotta get to the preshow meeting.”

“Damn, ok.” Kenny shot up from the sectional looking for his clothes.

“You know we’re gonna get that look from Matt and Nick again.” Adam said pulling up his pants and zipping them.

“Fuck ‘em.” Kenny replied pulling his shirt over his head.

“I think we had enough of that for right now.” Adam replied.

Kenny smacked Adam on the ass as he pulled his shirt on, “Come on, let’s go.”

Adam laughed as they headed out the door.


End file.
